


Always the fool

by Firehedgehog



Series: Stories Of The Rainbow Chosen [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Curses, Immortality, suicidal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: He was always a fool, and this curse was nothing to his first





	Always the fool

**Author's Note:**

> ’t own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! And Undertale is owned By Toby Fox  
> this came to me in a weird dream enjoy!

Purple hair.

Purple eyes.

An eternal smile.

A fool.

An idiot.

And many more names.

He was Skull the Immortal.

He didn’t let there names or verbal abuse get to him, after all he’d been living a nightmare long before this curse.

He was immortal.

That was a curse he’s rather not have.

This immortality would twist and change his form, changing him to fit in.

He’d rather be himself.

Not that he’d seen himself as himself in a very long time.

There abuse was nothing to his pain, knowing that no matter what he was trapped alive…

He was a monster.

No literally a monster that looked human.

He hated the hair and flesh, wished to don his familiar blue jacket that rotted to dust long ago.

He missed Toriel, Frisk, Asgore… so many more.

More then that he missed sweet papyrus, who’d been dusted with the rest at the same time he was cursed.

He didn’t miss playing the fool, knowing before this second curse that it killed the Strongest Seven in the end.

Of course they cured them.

Sans, could only hope to find another way to end this.

He wanted to go home, even if that home was death now..

To hear papyrus argue about his Puns.

“Hey Kid, I’d even enjoy a reset at this point,” he asked the night sky.

No one answered.


End file.
